Fire Emblem: Binding Flames
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Somehow, a slightly confused Fanfiction author gets sent to Elibe and found by the Black Fang. He decides to take on a challenge, to attempt to save the lifes he felt were wrongful deaths. FE7/6 Self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

S/N: I've been throwing around this idea in my head for a bit now. Though for once, I was trying to think up most of the plot before hand (Which is shocking since I'm the one saying it). Now for this, I'm going to be using swords and bows (which I've actually used in real life before).

Now instead of continuing to bore you with his authors note (which I know I am) I'll get to the story. If you have any questions just ask, I'll answer unless it spoils anything.

Fire Emblem Binding Flames

By: James AKA Surviving Devil, or what ever name I might be going by now.

* * *

My name...is James. I don't know how, but I ended up on the continent of Elibe. This is my story, across the lands.

I glared at my 3DS. I was attempting to go through Fire Emblem Awakening on Lunatic, and as you can most likely tell I was getting annoyed. I put the game down, in a sort of a rage quit. I don't get really mad, I always just sat the game down, and stopped for awhile.

I decided that I would go out for a walk down the road. My house, being out in the middle of nowhere, had a long road. As I exited the house I live at, I heard a creaking above me. I looked up, seeing the tree that was always right above my house, blowing in the wind. The wind didn't bother me, in fact, I loved it. I took another step, and that's when it bothered me.

I heard a very loud, snap. I looked up, seeing the big branch falling at me. It was extremely thick, and fell fast. Before I knew it, it hit me in the head, and I fell to the ground. I felt blood running down my face, before my mind faded.

I heard voices. I couldn't make out what any of them was that they were male. I felt my body be shaken, but I couldn't do much of anything. I could feel the sun in my face. I felt my body be moved, before I faded again.

My eyes shot open, as I laid up in a bed. My extremely dirty blonde falling onto my face. My eyes, are both two different colors, my right eye being brown, and my left blue. I felt sweat going down my, pale skin. My shirt...it felt different. It was softer then most of the stuff I'd ever worn.

"I see your awake," I heard someone say from the door way. I quickly turned. Seeing a man, my eyes widened. He had on a purplish black Duster, with a black shirt underneath. A beard, was starting to grow on his chin, and his hair stood up in the front, slightly messy, while in the back it sat down on his head. He looked exactly like Lloyd from Fire Emblem.

"Where am I?" I questioned quickly, trying to get up. Suddenly, I felt something being pushed against me.

"Don't do that," Said the Lloyd look alike. "You were injured before me and my brother found you. Were in a group called the Black Fang." _Holy Shit!_ I thought in my head. Shocked that I was really in Fire Emblem. I found myself wondering how I got here.

"My names, James," I said to him.

"Lloyd," He said back plainly.

"Any chance of me being able to join?" I asked, I figured, might as well stick with them for now, at least.

"It's not up to me to decide, it would have to be my dad, the head of the Fang," Lloyd responded. "If it was up to me, I'd let you stay here without having you have to work for us, but it's not." I'd always thought of him, as more laid back, and it seems I had hit the nail on the head.

"I'd recommend you waiting a bit though, you had a nasty blow to the head," He said as he got up. "I'm leaving for a bit, a healer will come in shortly to check on you." I watched as he exited the room.

_Nasty blow to the head? _I thought to myself. It was then that I remembered. _What the hell...I thought I had died...Yet I'm here?_ I continued to think to myself. I took the time, too look around the room. It was made of stone and extremely smooth.

There was a window, light shinning through it, brightening this otherwise dark room. I shifted a bit, finally noticing my splitting headache. My right hand, shot up to my head, feeling the bandages wrapped around it.

_I really died...didn't I?_ I thought bothered me a bit. Yet, that didn't explain how I got here. To this world. My eyes started to feel heavy, as I laid my head back down. My eyes slowly closed, as I feel asleep.

My eyes shot open. I took in the stone floor, of the same base, that I had been in before. "...I'm still here...So it wasn't a dream," I said, quietly. My hand rose to my head again, feeling the bandages.

"I see your awake," Said someone to my side, in a soft voice. I turned, slowly so not to make more pain flash through my head. I saw a girl, she had a white robe around her. Her skin was ebony, while her hair was light brown, cut raggedly around her ears.

A staff was held in her left hand.

"Correct," I said. I didn't always say it, but I had a habit of being polite to people I didn't know.

"That's good, means I'm getting better with this," She held out her staff. "Last time I tried to guy bleed to death." I sat there for a second, not sure if I should be worried or not. "Just joking," She said her arms up. "In fact, I was just about to finish healing you."

"Why couldn't you just heal me all at once?" I questioned her out of curiosity.

"Because I don't have the talent or magic power to be able to do that yet," She said back, holding the staff to my head. I felt the energy go through it, pulsating in my head. The pain slowly went away. "You can take that off now."

I saw a knife on the desk beside the bed. I grabbed it, and held it to the knot holding the bandages up. I quickly cut through it, letting the bandages fall past my face. I felt my arm roughly grabbed.

"You shouldn't have let him use the knife," Came a slightly angry voice from my side. I felt more presser being placed on my arm until I let go of the knife.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, a bit annoyed. "It wasn't like I was going to hurt myself." I turned slightly, seeing the man. He had a purple jacket, hanging down past his knees. A shirt underneath, showing his chest and abs. Brown pants and purple boots that went up to his knees. His hair was geld back.

"I'd rather if you didn't stab yourself after you just got done being healed," He said.

"I'll just leave you two then," Said the healer, walking out of the room.

"I wasn't going to stab myself," I said, as I got up. He let go of my arm, which I let drop to my side. I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"I see your up now," Said Lloyd, a slight smirk on his face. "I told father that you wanted to talk to him. He agreed."

"Wait, why the hell does he want to see father?" Questioned Linus.

"He wants to see about joining us," Lloyd told him.

"Him!? He looks puny." I kept my mouth shut, didn't feel like trying to argue for myself. Heck, I even agreed with him, that was one of the reasons I knew I'd be good at it.

"Would you expect someone who looks puny to be a killer?" I questioned him, with a sideways smile. That threw him off, I could tell he wasn't expecting me to say that. "It would make it easy for me to kill targets, without them knowing.

"...I don't remember saying we were killers," Said Lloyd staring at me.

"The Black Fang are well known, how could I not know you were when you mentioned the Black Fang last time I was awake." He stared at me for a second. I could see doubt in his eyes. I turned to Linus, seeing the same look on his face.

Before I knew it, Linus was in front of me, sword stabbed into the wall. "If you make it in...and betray us, I won't hesitate to cut you down," He said, as he drew his blade back. I could feel the sweat running down my face.

My eyes had been opened wide with surprise, and fear. Lloyd shock his head slightly. "Follow me," He said, starting to walk away. I quickly got up, running after him leaving Linus alone. I quickly followed after him.

"Forgive him, he can be rash at time," Said Lloyd as I caught up to him.

"Don't worry, I don't take to heart," I said to him, a slight smile on my face. It was strained a bit, since I barely smile. He grinned slightly back.

"You might make it around here with that aptitude, though you never know you could be killed on your first mission if you make it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did."

"No confidence in yourself?" He asked me.

"Correct, I have next to none."

"We're here," Lloyd said, as he pressed his hand to the door. He pushed it open, showing a man, who towered over me. He had gray roughly cut hair. A beard running across the whole bottom of his face. He had a purple shirt on as well. His pants were a dark gray.

"So this is the man, you and Linus found, Lloyd?" Questioned Brendan looking me over. I could see him start to frown.

"Yes father, he's the one that wished to join the Fang," Lloyd said.

"Do you have any fighting experience?" Brendan questioned me.

"No, though I have trained a bit with swords and bows, nothing major," I told him, telling him the truth. I'd done some archery, mainly trying to see how far I could get the arrow to go since I was around three, when my granduncle gave me a bow and some arrows.

"We'll have to evaluate your skills, if you have any, before we make a decision," He told me.

"Yes sir."

"Lloyd, take him out and test his skills," Brendan commanded. _Wait, what!? _

"I won't be able to win then!" I said slightly louder.

"Were not seeing if you will win, if I was I'd put you against someone else. No, I'm just having him evaluate your potential, I don't expect you to win at all," Brendan told me. I sighed, giving in. Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"This way," He said, a slight smile on his face. He was trying to brighten the mood. I followed him, through the stone hallway again, to a room, that he quickly threw the door open too. He grabbed two sword, and tossed on to me.

I caught it, noticing that it was made out of wood. He closed the door, and we continued walking through the hallways. We made it to the end of the hallway, and he threw the door open. Light shined in, brightening the whole place.

I could see that the fort was built in a big open field, surrounded by a forest. The air was warm, and I could feel a slightly cold breeze, blowing into me. If felt...peaceful. I closed my eyes feeling the sun wash over my face as I took a step out of the fort, the door closing behind me.

I opened them, seeing Lloyd walking across the field, to the edge of the forest. I followed him, going through knee high grass. I held the wooden sword in my right hand, as we came to a halt. "This is where I'll test your skills," Lloyd told me.

I nodded. He took a stance, blade held to the ground. "You make your move first," He told me. I shook my head.

"No you first." He smiled, as he dashed at me. With a flick of his wrist, his sword was going up. I barely took a step back in time, to dodge the sword. He immediately turned the sword around, and followed me, pulling his sword back down.

I raised my sword, blocking one of his swings. I felt presser for a split second, before having the blade rammed into my stomach. "To many openings!" Yelled Lloyd. I took a step back, my left arm going to my stomach. _These swords freak'n hurt!_ I yelled out in my head.

I blocked another blow, but as I did, I quickly jumped to the side, evading his stab. I swung my sword down at him. In one fluid motion he turned, and blocked it with his blade. He pushed back, with more force then me, and sent my blade into the air.

I let go of my blade, as he slashed his at me, catching me in the arm and sending me to the side. He then hit me hard in the chest, sending me backwards. I landed on the ground, looking upward. He was quickly above me holding his hand down.

"That was decent for a first fight," He said to me, a smile plastered on his face. He held his hand down, which I took. He helped me up, picking up the other wooden sword.

"So, would I make it in?" I questioned him. He stopped looking as if he was thinking.

"I think you would make a fine addition, though you would have to go through training for a while," He said bluntly. "Though I can see that you have at least decent potential. Though since you've only used a swords and bows, we'll check with other types of weapons to see if have any potential with them."

"Already beating up on him! I just got done healing him!" I heard the ebony healer from before yell. I turned, seeing her at the forts door. She was slowly taking steps towards us.

"Rasha, its not my fault, this idiot here wanted to join!" Yelled back Lloyd in a joking voice. She made her way to us.

"Why the heck would you want to join a misfit group like us?" She questioned with a laugh. _What should I tell them. Obviously I can't say, "I know the future since I come from a world this is all a game and I know what's going to happen so I'm trying to change the events for a better outcome." _Which is what I was going to at least attempt to.

_If everything went my way, then Lloyd, Linus, and Leila...hey all L's... I'll be the saver of the L's! Wait a minute! Focus on what's at hand._

"I figured it would be better then wandering around without a weapon or any money. Plus I thought I might be able to meet some friends," I told them. Rasha, put her arm around my shoulder.

"Well if your looking for friends I'd be happy to oblige," She said, with a smile on her face.

"So would I," Said Lloyd with a smile.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at both of them.

"By the way, my names Rasha," Said the ebony healer.

"Mines James," I said to her.

"I should go tell father my thoughts on you, to see if he'll take you into the guild," Said Lloyd as he started to the fort.

"So what should we do?" I asked Rasha.

"How about chess!" She yelled out.

"You'll most likely beat me, but sure," I said to her. She quickly rushed off ahead of me. I quickly chased after her, knowing that when we get to the fort, if she continued to rush like that, I'd lose track of her. She opened the fort door, and stopped.

"Hurry up!" She yelled at me. I quickened my pace, and caught up to her. I followed her down the hallways. Mindlessly taking step after step. "-n't you think it's strange though?" I heard Brendan ask. I stopped, seeing a door cracked open.

"That he somehow found his way to our base? That is a bit odd," I heard Linus say.

"What, do you guys think he's a spy or something?" I heard Lloyd say.

"I don't know," Linus said. "He seems like a spineless idiot, yet he found his way to the field around or main base. The MAIN BASE. That right there says he was smart enough to get through the forest. There are people that we've lost to the animals in their. Yet he comes out almost unhurt."

"I don't see any reason to distrust him, at least yet," Said Lloyd. "We should at least give him a chance." I heard silence from the room. I started to take steps after Rasha, who was now out of my sights, in the maze of hallways.

I started to walk down one, pretty much completely lost. I turned left, and started down that hallway. I then turned right, as soon as I saw there was a hallway going that way...and I ended up in a dead end.

"Why the hell is this place a freak'n maze?" I questioned out loud. I leaned against the wall. "Looks like I'll have to wait for someone to find me then." As soon as the words left my lips, someone appeared in front of me.

"Found ya," I heard her say. She had on a yellow cloak, tied around her neck. Red hair, that went down her neck and dropped over her right eye.

"Looks like I won't have to be lost anymore," I said with a smirk. "You were also someone I needed to talk to, Leila." Almost right away, a dagger was at my throat.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned, glaring at me.

"A friend, who knows more then you think," I told her. I felt the dagger break skin at my throat, blood trickled down.

"Just give me an answer," She whispered.

"How about this, you help me find Rasha, and then I'll meet you out by the edge of the forest after nightfall."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Your fate has less of a chance to be changed. I'm here to help you, as well as two others," I said, leaning in. She withdrew her dagger, which would've gone deeper into my throat had she not.

"I'll agree to it, though if you break the deal, I won't hesitate to cut through you," She said. Stepping away. She turned around, motioning for me to follow her. I smiled as I stepped behind her. She led me down the halls, and pushed open a door.

"Rasha, I found this guy looking for you," Leila said, pushing me through it.

"Finally caught up have you," Rasha said, smirking.

"Would've taken longer if Leila didn't find me. I was flat out lost," I told Rasha, noticing the room had two chairs and a table. On the table was a chess board. Rasha was sitting in a chair to the right, with the white pieces in front of her.

I took the seat across from her. "If I'd known you were that bad with directions, I would've kept a closer eye on you." I turned my head to the right, seeing the door close behind Leila.

"I should've just kept up," I said to her. "Now lets get this game started!"

Three hours later-

"How the hell could you suck this bad?" Questioned Rasha with a laugh, as she put me in check again.

"I don't think, that's how," I answered. "I'm not one to think when I play chess."

"Still, I left plenty of traps, you took none and always ruined them, yet trashed yourself at the same time," She continued to tease. I laughed as well.

"I'm one for impulse with this kind of game."

"Then I'm glad your not our tactician," Said Lloyd, who was leaning on the wall beside the door. According to him, he had some down time, so he decided to see how I was doing. He also gave me the information, that I'd been accepted.

Under one condition though, that I would undergo training everyday, until I was at a competent level. About an hour ago, we had to light a candle, due to how dark it was getting.

"We best be getting some rest," Lloyd started, "You'll have to start training in the mourning. I'll take you to your room."

"You don't need to, I'll take him," I heard a feminine voice say from the doorway. Leila was standing there, giving me a strange look.

"If you want to," Lloyd said, with a shrug. I got up, and Leila motioned for me to follow her.

_I'm going to have a rough night if she doesn't kill me._ I thought.

* * *

S/N: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! Next chapter will show me and Leila's talk.


	2. Chapter 2 Axe test and Dark arts

S/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. Thank you Gunlord and Cstar for your reviews! Also thanks to rnn21 for favoriting the story! Without anything else, here's the next chapter.

Edit: Don't know why, but the document on my computer had the quotes closed but not when I posted it, so I edited it to fix that.

Chapter 2

I followed Leila, throughout the old fort. The air got colder, since the last time that I had walked the halls. I kept a safe distance away from her, in the event that she decided she would kill me before I even gave an argument.

"Keep up, or else," Leila said, holding a dagger up. I started to walk closer, fearing the or else. I could make a door out at the end of the hallway, that we were slowly getting closer to. She pressed it open, and I felt the cold breeze enter the fort, rushing past us.

She held it open, as I stepped out as well. We walked over to the edge of the forest, where I was pushed up against a tree, her dagger held at my throat.

"Now's the time for some answers," She said plainly.

"Then ask the questions, and I'll try to answer the best I can," I said back to her, a smile on my face. This feeling, somehow I found peace in it. I don't know how, or why, but I was at piece.

"Lets start off with, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know the future, I guess you could call me a seer or something. It's very limited, to a small group of people. Ones that include Hector and Matthew," I said to her, smirking at her surprised expression.

"Then what are you doing here?

"I don't really know myself, but I ended up here, so I joined to try and change history a bit I guess you could say."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll try to help you as much as I can, in hopes to make some changes."

"That's not what I asked!"

"You should easily be able to figure out what I'm saying."

"No I shouldn't," She said, getting agitated.

_It was fun to mess with people. _ I thought in my head.

"Death, is a bad thing isn't it," I stated out of nowhere, seeing if she would put two and two together.

"...Death... Wait you don't mean-," She started.

"Three lives I feel shouldn't have to die...that's why I'm here. So killing me is signing the contract with Death instantly. If I stay alive though, then I have a chance of changing it," I told her, as I grabbed her dagger.

"Then why don't you just tell me where I'm going to die, so I can avoid it!"

"Because if I do that, the events could be altered to greatly. To the point of failure of a group."

"What's so bad about that?" She asked, holding her arms. I would tell she didn't want to think about her death. I can't believe she had let go of the knife. I must look like an idiot holding the dagger to my throat. I let go of it, letting it hit the ground.

"The world would be gone, simple as that, and I won't let that happen," I told her, as I started back to the fort. She slowly followed behind me, still holding her arms close to her body. The news didn't seem to settle right with her.

"I'll throw my life away, to save any of the three though, in this place, not of my own, that's the only thing that gives me reason right now," I said to her. She didn't say anything, just continued to slowly walk behind me.

"You can't be acting like this, how would Matthew feel if he found you like this?" I questioned her.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She suddenly asked, blushing.

"You know what I mean," I said smirking. Her cheeks got even redder.

"Shut up!" She yelled out, slapping the back of my head. I let out a laugh.

"There, that's much better,I said. She sighed, and shook her head.

"I'll take you to your room now,She said, changing the subject.

"OK,I said, as I followed her now, to the fort.

"Just a warning," She said, as she opened the forts door, and we continued into the hallway.

"What?" I said.

"You'll have a roommate."

"...Shit,"

"Don't worry, I know who it is. He isn't to turned into another hallway. He's a bit stubborn, but you'll get use to it."

We continued the walk in silence, stopping at a door.

"Zero, I have your new roommate!" Yelled Leila. The door flew open, and I was smashed against the wall.

"Not quick, not dressed like a mage. I think we'll get a long," He said, letting go. I fell to the floor, breathing slightly heavily. He held out his hand, which I grabbed, he pulled me up. "Zero," He said plainly.

"James," I said letting go of his hand.

He grabbed me from behind. "Time to show you the room!" He yelled out. I heard Leila let out a slight laugh, as Zero pushed me into the room. I saw, when I got in all it was, was two beds. I saw a dresser on one side of the room.

"You don't have a dresser yet,He stated. That's your pointed to the one on my right. I walked over to it, and laid down on it. I closed my eyes, and drifted into sleep.

_I drew a breath, holding a bloody sword in my hand. I smiled sickly, as the man in front of me feel to the ground. "Y__ou...bastard!" He yelled out with his final breath. I let out a laugh._

"_I'll kill you," Said someone else from behind me. I turned swiftly, faster then I've ever moved. Seeing Leila there. I looked back down at the main. I could tell who it was now. It was Matthew. _

"_What's the problem, you'll be with him shortly.I said to her. She rushed me, swinging her dagger wildly. "L__ied, you lied!" She yelled out. I stabbed my sword into her gut. I leaned closer to her ear, smiling like a madman._

"_That was the plan back then. That was before, I went to these ruins, before I found this blade. After that, I realized how useless everything is. That's why, I. Will. Kill. Everyone!" I yelled out in glee._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around, seeing I was still in my room in the Black Fang. I looked over to the window, that I wasn't able to see the night before. I cold see, a thin piece of light, shinning through it.

I looked over to the other bed, now being able to clearly see my roommate. He had long black hair, going down to his waist and his skin was tanned.

I few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I got off of my bed, and walked over to it. I threw it open, seeing Linus standing there, an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm here, because father asked me to see if you'd have any talent with an axe," He said plainly. I nodded to him, trying to pay no mind to my dream. It wasn't long then, till we were in the middle of a field.

"First off, you need to know the proper way to use an axe," He said, tossing me an axe. It looked like it was made of a cheap type of metal. It hit the ground in front of me. I leaned down to pick it up. It seemed to be a bit light, due to most likely the to the material.

I clutched it in both hands.

"First off, you should, in most cases, hold the axe with both hands," he said, showing me a stance. He held the axe dead in front of him, with pointed in my direction. His right hand was above his left hand on the grip.

I did my best to mimic it.

"That's good, for now. Next, you need to attempt to build power with the momentum of your body. That can be done, with many different types of moves! Your first test, is to hit me with the strongest attack you can. From there, I'll judge if your able to improve from there. I nodded.

I raised the axe, over my right shoulder. I swing it down, as hard as I could, yet my axe bounced harmlessly off. "You gotta have more power then that wimp!" Linus yelled. I attempted it again, only getting the same results.

I stopped for a second, thinking. I let go of it with my left hand. "That's not what I-," Started Linus. I quickly did a spin, gripping the weapon tightly in my right hand and smashed it against his axe.

"That's better," He said, smirking as he gripped the handle of my axe. Though if that's the only way you can muster up the power, I'd use an axe as a last resort. I let go of the axe, and he threw it to his side.

"Since you seem to have the most talent, that we know of with swords, I'll give you a bit of counter training," He said, holding out a bronze sword. I gripped the sword with my right hand. "Now I'm going to be trying to hit you, what you'll have to do either block, or counter me."

I nodded to him. Almost as soon as I did, he was swinging his axe horizontally . I used my blade to slow it, as I took a step back. He spun his axe around, swinging it the other direction. I ducked under it and attempted to grab his axes handle with my left hand. I felt my hand grab onto it, and with one swift move, I was flung backwards, landing hard on my back.

"Never attempt to grab your opponents weapon!"

He was above me, about to swing his axe down. I quickly rolled, as his axe dug into the dirt. _Is he trying to kill me?_ I questioned. He was smirking, as I quickly got to my feet. He quickly swung again, hitting me in the left arm.

I felt blood run down, it as he withdrew the blade. I felt my anger rising, as if on instinct, I threw my sword into the air, and glared at Linus. I dropped down to my knee, my left hand resting on the ground. I quickly rose up.

"Llamas," I said, as both my arms hung loosely at my side. I quickly shifted my right making a circle with my fingers. "De la ira.."

"The hell?" Questioned Linus, as he started rushing me, as if he new what I was doing. Cause for one, I had no clue. My left hand, reached up, grabbing my head as it started to ache. "En constante cambio!" I yelled out. Around me, in a circle of purple flames rose up. My left hand fell down. None of us noticed, a few of strands of my hair, turned dark purple.

"The hell?" I questioned, noticing the flames. The last thing, I had remembered was getting off of the ground.

"Stop messing around and put the flames out already!"I heard Linus yell from the other side of the fire.

"I don't know how! How the hell could I!" I yelled back to him, as the flames drew closer to my body.

"Just say extinguir!" I heard a young female voice say.

"Extinguir!" I yelled out, yet the flames didn't go out. They continued to close in on me.

"I forgot, you also need to drop to the ground, and place both hands on it as you do it!" She yelled again.

I dropped to the ground, "Extinguir!" I yelled out right before my hands it the ground. The purple flames fell to the ground, and didn't rise back up. A burned circle was surrounding where I was. I was sweating heavily,I don't know why. No heat came from the flames for some reason.

I was flung to the ground, as a fist smashed into my face. "You were only suppose to use swords! Not dark magic!" Linus yelled, pulling his fist back. I rubbed my jaw, barely able to feel it.

"Are you OK?" I heard the same female voice ask. I turned my head slightly, seeing her. She had green hair, that went down to her shoulders. A blue cape, along with blue leather armor with a white shirt underneath. She also had a pale skirt on.

"I'm fine...I said still rubbing my face. "Though I don't even know how I did that."

"You don't know how you casted magic?" Questioned Nino,

"I bet he's just messing with us, he has to know," Said Linus, staring at me as if trying to see if he was right or not. I heard more movement, coming from the forest. I turned, seeing a man in a pure white cloak walking up, a sword in his hand. It didn't look expensive or anything. His cloaks hood was up, and he had a pure white mask on.

His eyes glanced over the small ground, and stopped on me. He dashed, he was just as fast as Lloyd had been if not faster.

"Who the hell ar-" Linus, started, before he was roughly punched in the face by the strangers left arm. Linus was knocked off his feet onto the ground. I raised my sword, just in time to block his. The power he used, still knocked me off of my feet.

I was flung past Nino, who had started chanting. I quickly got up, as fast as I could. I saw the white cloaked man in front of Nino, fist in her gut.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned him, lifting my sword up again.

"...Retribution," He said plainly, his voice, was rough, yet oddly sounded familiar to me. He dashed at me again. I saw his sword move right, which I attempted to block, then in a second his blade was on the other side, faster then I could see. I barely dodged it, as I felt the left side of my stomach cut.

He held his sword behind him, blocking an axe swing from Linus, who had gotten behind him. He did a spin, and flung the axe out of Linus's hand.

"Linus!" I heard Lloyd yell out, as he rushed over. Retribution quickly dashed in front of me again. I dropped down, noticing a few strands of my hair fall. I rose, my blade pointed at his stomach.

He smirked.

I was sent straight down, by a knee to my face. My blade flew out of my hand. Retribution, did a spin as he took steps back. Lloyd's blade, landed where he had once been. I was roughly pulled back, as Zero rushed in front of me.

Linus, who now had a sword, slashed vertically at Retribution, who did a spin, and blocked Lloyds blade. He did a kick, smashing his feet into the side of Zero's axe, knocking it out of his grip.

"Retribution can't be stopped," He mumbled, as his fist smashed into Zero's face. He flew backwards, and smashed into me, knocking me off my feet as well. I hit my head on the ground, hard.

_I was standing in the middle of a group of people, Leila and Matthew lying dead at my feet. _

"_The blade has awoken!" I heard someone yell. I continued to smirk evilly._

"_No, it hasn't,I laughed. "I__have. All of you will die as well.I dropped to the ground holding my right hands fingers in a circle. Llamas De la ira, En constante cambio!" I flew off of the ground. Purple flames rose around me. I pushed both of my hands away from my body. It flew away from my body._

_I laughed like a madman, as the flames charred all of the people around me._

I looked up, dazed. As the man held both hands on his sword. It was pointed down at me.

"Fate shouldn't be changed!" He yelled out, as he stabbed his blade at my stomach. His blade stopped, as a dagger appeared in his stomach.

"James, get the hell up!" Yelled Leila, as she pulled me up.

"She's...help?" He questioned, taking a step back.

Lloyd was climbing up, off of the ground, as was Linus. Retribution pulled the dagger out of his stomach, as he rushed off.

"The hell?" I questioned.


End file.
